Japan's randomness?
by bakagohome
Summary: When Japan loses a bet he has to sing PONPONPON aloud to the whole world at a meeting! Crack, crap, & fail smmary btw written at 1:10 a.m. and published at 2:20 a.m. XD one-shot


Japan's random song? by me: bakagohomeeee!

**(A/N:)1 Sorry for anydissapointments and originally thought of at 1:11 am XD**

song: PONPONPON

LISTEN TO IT IT'S INCREDIBLE! ;A;

Japan was just quietly sitting in the conference room waiting drastically for it to be over and all of a sudden he thought of a song he liked and wanted to sing.

Although he was disturbed by the thought of the bet that had happened yesterday after seeing the video of it, he still sung quitely in a whisper.

"Ano kousaten de minna ga moshi sukippu wo shite_  
><em>moshi ano machi no mannaka de te wo tsunaide sora wo miagetara"

_If all of us went skipping in that crossing__  
><em>_If we stood holding hands in the center of that town and looked up at the sky._

Feeling a little more entertained from the song than at the boring meeting, he started singing louder. Very few nations payed attention to him. He winked over at South Korea, who smiled broadly, before continuing on.

"Moshi mo ano machi no dokoka de chansu ga tsuka mitai no nara_  
><em>mada naku no ni wa hayai yo ne tada mae ni susumu shikanai wa iya iya"

_If you want to take a chance somewhere in that city__  
><em>_Then it's still too early to cry — all you can do is keep moving forward, no, no_

He finnally came to the chorus and deciced to sing loudly, for the song was making him soo happy!

He instantly jumped up onto the table, surprising a few nations and started singing reallllly loudly like, very **LOUD**.

"**Ponpon dashite shimaeba ii no,****  
><strong>**Zenzen shinai no tsumaranai desho,****  
><strong>**Headphone kakete rhythm ni nosete,****  
><strong>**Wayway akete atashi no michi wo!"**

_It's okay for it to come popping out__  
><em>_If that never happens, it gets boring, doesn't it?__  
><em>_I put on my headphones and get lost in the rhythm__  
><em>_And my own path opens up with a way-way__**.**_

Every nation was so taken aback by the island nation's sudden surprise and beautiful singing, that they didn't even realize it was JAPAN; AKA ALMOST THE MOST SILENT NATION!

Except for America of course, he was fist pumping and yelling "GO, JP! SWEET MOVES DUDE!"

Japan smiled nonetheless and actually enjoyed losing a stupid bet and dancing like a fool on top of a table.

He started to walk around while doing various moves, and singing various words.

Germany didn't even bother to stop him, heck he even encouraged him and started clapping! Everyone else started to catch on and start chanting: JP! JP!

Even Sweden smiled at the sight of the stoic man singing a childish song while dancing like a drunkard!

South Korea had decided earlier that he would rig the speakers and play the part of ponpon japan was at, which again was the chorus.

_**"**Ponpon susumu iro-iro na koto**  
><strong>Don-don kiteru? anata no kimochi**  
><strong>Poipoi suteru warui ko wa dare?**  
><strong>Sou sou ii ko aa"_

Clap clap make progress with various things  
>Here they come, your feelings<br>Boy Boy throw away, who's the bad one?  
>Yeah yeah, good boy,<p>

At this part Japan walked over to England's seat which wasn't far and sang to him the next words:

_**"**_You make me happy"

_ahh you make me so happy._

Instantly the European nation blushed an incredible shade of red.

Japan himself was quite amused and happy he was able to tell this to his dear friend.

Somehow strobe lights were added and the music became louder and various version were played later on.

Work was abandoned by every nation and everyone was having themselves a good time.

America and Korea became the dj's and were chatting up a storm.

England and Japan happily danced with eachother and were singing PONPONPON all them time and everytime they went to a world meeting or talked to any nation!

END

**(A/N:)2 XD This is retarded why did I write this? Oh yeah, cuz' I wanted to write my first one-shoter NOW. XD Thanks for reading.**


End file.
